


废墟

by anorev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorev/pseuds/anorev
Summary: 托哥百球贺文。四千字，没什么剧情。托雷斯中心。托雷斯x梅西
Relationships: Fernando Torres/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 2





	废墟

黎明时分的房子还浸在昏暗中，大雪下了一夜，棉絮般随风落下，如今已经归于平静。雪下得太大，不禁让人担心它是不是来覆盖这座城的，说不定一觉醒来，所有人都会被它埋葬，在大雪之下。

小小的霜花出现在窗角，如同这场落雪的标记。

这时向窗外看总会产生错觉，白雪皑皑，夜色阑珊，正像是有人即将远走，站在雪中一言不发，再不能回头，再不能见面。

他所想到那告别的人只会是自己。一个又一个自己，脱离他的身体，与他不辞而别，将旧日的他带去不知名的地方，留下重获新生的自己在梦境时分与旧日时光道别。

“Nino……”

托雷斯站在起居室的窗前，没听见卧室中有人叫他。

他在凌晨醒来，在昏暗的起居室中坐了很久，直到眼睛适应了黑暗，直到遥远的天边逐渐燃起点点光芒。

借着微弱的光线，他打量着双臂上的疤痕。黑色的伤痕在胳膊上肆意蔓延，它们从不会轻易褪去，有时他不在意伤痛，有时被它们折磨得无法入眠。

他感受到胳膊上火烧火燎的疼痛，于是趴在桌子上，伸直了胳膊，让冰凉的桌面缓解燎烧般的疼痛。

最初爱上一件东西时，你就知道它为你带来的不仅是快乐。

每次训练都要长途跋涉穿越城市，在漫长的旅程中等待着，期盼着。

想到那个曾是自己的年幼身影，你几乎不敢承认那是自己。在被燎烧和冰冻的日子里，那个瘦弱的小男孩坐上汽车，反复来往于家和训练场地之间。

长大，在欢呼和嘘声中前行。

言语无法描述的胜利为你带来欢呼和喜悦，言语难以触及的失利为你带来嘲讽和低谷。

手臂上黑色的伤痕刺痛起来。这绝非是你第一次陷入低潮，你早知道你可以再度站起，于是干脆把痛苦抛之脑后，只在黑夜中静坐着。

夜色寂寥，和为里奥庆祝生日那晚一样寂静无声。

那天是小前锋的生日，他看着蜡烛，脸上浮现孩子气的微笑。

想要什么？你问。

他双手合十，说道：

想给你奖杯，给你赞美，想给你最好的一切。

那是你的。你笑着说。

他摇摇头。执意在自己的生日为你许下祝福。他说的很多，词不达意，但你明白，他要给你一切。

足球、热情、胜利，你渴望的一切。

红白纸屑漫天飞舞的狂欢，卡尔德隆山呼海啸的托雷斯之歌。

给你整个世界。

因为我爱的人举世无双。

你揉他的头发，说这么大个头衔还是你自己留着吧。

两人对望，心照不宣。他仍对你抱有希望，知道你能再次站起，而你已不再去想自己会夺得多少荣耀，只要拼尽全力就好。

只有胜利才重要，有了胜利才有发言权。错过太多，恐怕已经是说什么都不会有人再听了。但生活仍旧要继续，无论错失多少机会，无论遭受多少伤病，无论人们如何嘲讽。

他在黑暗中一路下滑。不知道黑暗有没有边际，也不知道自己将在这黑暗中下沉多久，沉到多深的地底，那里的空气如何稀薄，如何让人窒息。

他在黑暗中下坠。但他不可能放弃。

拼尽全力，或昏沉度日，明天他依旧会睁开眼，面对不知变数的未来。

就算明天也很糟糕，就算他要面对更苦涩的事实。他都依旧期待着。

明天，后天，和接下来的每一天。

*

生活从来都不是只有足球这一件事。

他爱足球，这是他的工作和事业，是他的激情所在，但在足球之外，他仍有自己的生活。足球领域的坍塌和起伏并不能与他的生活划等号。

初识爱情，他并未仔细体会。偶然思考后，被这人与人之间的奇特关系吓了一跳。

原本毫无瓜葛的两个人，没有父母儿女浓厚的亲情，彼此之间不亏欠任何东西，却就这样以几乎“平白无故”的方式爱上另一人，以自己或朴素或幼稚的方式对他好，而在这之前，他们不过是宇宙中两个没有交集的生灵。

这样的结合几乎等同于神迹，而人们竟习以为常。

一旦识得爱情的真相，他对这感情立刻敬畏不少。

这并非两个人为了免于寂寞而寻求陪伴，也并非需要一个相互扶持来度过一生的伴侣，纯粹的爱情没有目的，让他敬畏，他甚至不敢设想那样纯粹的感情会发生在自己身上。

可当那感情突然到来时，他慌了手脚，避之不及，想要挣脱，却早已陷了进去。

和他的里奥相识多年，两人对他们之间的关系避而不谈。

他们保持着清醒到让人痛苦的理智。曾有一次醉酒到无法言语，他们却竟还保持着克制。那时托雷斯看着他，里奥忽然觉得很难受。短暂的瞬间他们被巨大的痛苦碾压着，两人坐在同一张桌前，近在咫尺，却不敢将那些话说清道明，因为媒体无孔不入，因为未来缥缈无形。

一瞬间他们考虑着抛弃爱情或前途，放弃其中一种即能从这苦痛中解脱。可人们忍受痛苦的能力强大到可怕，他们沉默着，在看似永远无法解脱的一刻过去后，他们都释然了。

他们太傲慢。自认为他们不需要言语表白，不需要肢体上的亲密，不需要亲吻，不需要性爱，这些东西并不能让他们少一些痛苦，只会让他们多出很多情绪，迷茫，愧疚，不知所措。他们不需要让对方的困扰更多。尤其在他们已经足够痛苦的情况下。

那变成了他们的约定。没有任何肢体接触的约定。他们小心翼翼地不触碰对方，小心得就好像这是场需要打起十二万分精神的性爱一样。对方是不同的，所以他们和队友热情拥抱，和朋友亲吻面颊，却不触碰对方分毫。

简直是傲慢。认为自己和另一人的感情超过了世间所有情人、爱侣，超越他们的肤浅和平庸，凌驾于他们之上。

他们不介意继续傲慢下去。

他们有着让人愤恨的默契，不说爱，不说喜欢，见面不多，联络也不频繁，可他们却保持着从未有人达到过的默契。

他们在相爱。以奇特的方式。

但他们不能永远沉默。

一次离别时，里奥走向门外，托雷斯跟在身后送他，巴萨的小前锋忽然回头，用力抱住他。托雷斯被这从未有过也从未想象会发生的一幕惊得不敢动。

那一刻他们之间保持多年的不触碰原则被打破了，于是有了那个长长的拥抱——但也仅仅是拥抱。他们静默地拥抱着，像在补偿之前那许多年欠下的。

里奥觉得他们就像兄弟一样。但其中的牵连和羁绊太多，就算血浓于水也不及他们之间亲厚。

他们像朋友一样拥抱。可是托雷斯却说，我不想放开你了。

里奥确信那一刻他听见了什么东西碎裂的声音。恍惚中他想到，自己似乎曾经多次听见过这声响。

明明和你见面就觉得很难受，托雷斯说，可我还是想见你。

沉默一会儿，里奥说道：“你知不知道这很难？”

他的语调平板，听起来根本不像问句，仿佛只是在阐述事实。

“什么？”托雷斯问。

“等着你，”里奥说，“一直等，等不到。”他平静地望着他，语气没有波澜，却带着微妙的凄苦。

托雷斯觉得他的目光刺眼极了，自己不得不移开视线以免被那目光灼伤。那眼神已然失望至极，对他不再抱一丁点期望。

托雷斯想说话，他想说你才是站在世界之巅的那个人，你才是大放异彩的那个人，但他说不出口，里奥的表情告诉他他所拥有的并不让他快乐，而他得不到的让他痛苦万分。

*

“Nino……”

房间中再度传来呼唤。他只听见一丁点细微的声响，并未注意，仍在出神。

*

他活动胳膊，伤口溢出鲜血，他知道不用去擦，血会很快干涸凝固，疼痛微乎其微。

曾几何时，他任由他人的声音蛊惑自己，陷入他们和自己共同布下的牢笼。

世界上有太多不能违背的东西，不能与之抗衡的东西。人们并非原本就不快乐，而是有了那样多的羁绊，来自自己，来自血亲，来自和自己素不相识的人们的目光，你如何能自由，无法看见的执着和别人的言论俘虏了自己，交缠出说不清道不明的束缚。那时你期盼未来，却早已失去未来，“有朝一日”会怎样已经不重要了，不被“现在”的洪流吞噬就已是万幸。 

他真正想要的东西从未被埋起，它曾出现，复又消失，再次出现时，他已不能确定那就是他当初的渴望，那样遥远而庞大的愿望，怎么可能实现。说不定这些都是谎言，幻化了样子来蛊惑他，他做不到，不可能完成。

而在丧失信心和功亏一篑之时，他竟再度变回巅峰状态的自己。

*

受伤后里奥消沉地在家养伤，恰巧他发了烧，吃药吃得脑袋昏昏沉沉，给托雷斯打过去电话，却不知道自己要说什么。里奥糊里糊涂地抱怨起来，说这样的生活太糟糕了，他们无法相见，太糟糕了，他们连句明白话都不对对方说，太糟糕了。他迷糊了，从手边的杯子说到球场的草坪，胡话越来越多。

托雷斯甚至都没办法打断他，好不容易得了个空，他赶快唤道：“里奥，听我说，里奥——”

“说什么？”

那边迟缓两秒，说道：“我一直爱着你。”

头晕脑胀的里奥忽然感到一阵天旋地转，那一刻他宁愿自己不是公众人物，不是球员，不是里奥·梅西，他宁愿什么都不要。

心中的阵阵苦涩引来身体上的不适，浑身都翻涌着名为折磨的感觉，里奥忽然扔下手机，不可自抑地吐了起来。

呕吐带出了生理上的眼泪，他却真想痛痛快快哭一场，为那个人刚才说了“我爱你”，为他永远不可能在任何一个公开场合光明正大地说出“我爱你”。

可我恨你。仅这一句话我们就等了多少年。

他吐得更厉害了。在第二周托雷斯来看他时和他闹了一场，然后在他耳边重复着同样的爱语。

“我说‘我爱你’，然后你吐了。以后我一定要经常对别人说这句话，杀伤力太大了。”

“你对别人说试试！”里奥对他怒目而视。

*

他们终于抛去了牵绊彼此多年的犹豫和顾忌。并非因为终于想通，并非由于爱意爆发，而是忽然发现人生苦短。

那天他再回故土，打开门时他的里奥没站稳、踉跄着扑进来，还没招呼一句问好的话，他就注意到阿根廷人消瘦的脸颊和凹陷的眼眶。

时间竟这样不等人，再不见他，恐怕连他长什么样子都要忘掉。不过几个月没见，他已变成了另一个人，瘦得让人认不出。

对不起。

他忽然说道。然后就着一句句对不起吻着怀中的人。不该这样久不见面，不该一直对我们之间的东西视而不见，不该顾虑太多，不该让你等太久。

他亲吻他，几欲流泪。他不知自己做了什么会让另一人这般爱着他，而他又要如何回报这好意。

他们不再保持着距离，也因此脱去了隔阂。他在睡前亲吻他，在梦境中也迷糊着重复永不厌烦的爱语。

*

“Nino……”

卧室中的人再度唤道。

这一次他听见了那声呼唤，快步回了卧室，用满布伤痕的手臂拥抱他的爱人。

“我在这儿，睡吧。”

*

为什么你输了？

睡梦中你听见有人在问，胳膊上狰狞的伤痕隐隐作痛，你想要回答却无法开口。因为答案并不重要，人们并不想要理解，你也不想诉说。

你在震天的欢呼声中肆意庆祝，在海啸似的嘘声中听到崩塌般的敌意，汗水浸湿了衣服，一直透过皮肤血肉，流进骨子里，冰凉的寒意在身体中乱窜，一直抓挠到心脏。

你想象不到那丝凉意扯破了多少血肉，冲破了多少血管。

但到最后，那丝凉意穿破了身体、捣毁了身体、重建了身体。

你所有的只是那丝寒意，而它已经流遍了身体，汇成一股暖流存在心脏里。

坍塌的世界在你脚下重建，你从废墟中站起。

END


End file.
